


Making It Work

by Mogirl09



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fame, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, actorward, fameward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogirl09/pseuds/Mogirl09
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Los Angeles to write screenplays with her two best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon; after publishing her first book, New Moon. Life changes when meeting famous actor Edward Cullen. What are the Odds of Making it work? Two Successful careers, exes, distance, paparazzi, and family complications. Bella and Edward must face their pasts to have a future with a happily ever after.Edward is split into two distinct characters, Edward Cullen (Actor) and Anthony Masen (Of New Moon Canon)All human, alternate universe.





	1. Meet Isabella and Edward

A/N This is a very strange OOC, AH, AU Twist on New Moon. M for Lemons and Language. New Moon will be quoted directly in a few chapters. There will also be familiar songs, quoted and proper copyright given.

Premise:Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has been split in two Edward Cullen, the actor, non-canon. Anthony Masen, Canon New Moon except it's AH. Is it complicated! Yes! But two VERY distinct characters.

Setting- Los Angeles California... Bella Swan, with her two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon have just moved to LA from New York to promote Bella's book New Moon and work on writing screenplays.

Bella and Rose meet the enigmatic Edward Cullen the actor, mid-career redemption and his brother Emmett Cullen. Edward is just days away from a press junket for his new movie and Bella days away from her book tour for New Moon reading about her past, with ex Anthony Masen, the man who destroyed her in the middle a forest in Forks.

When it comes to love at first sight, what kind of dedication and sacrifice will be required for a relationship to survive two very successful career, crazy exes, paparazzi, and fangirls between two people, who have never been in a successful relationship before?

Is love enough to make it?

Be gentle. Reviews Are Appreciated, they help me guide the story as many of you have with this one. Thanks! (Edited July 13th 2019)

Also, every single character and word within this fic belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I have no ownership of it what so ever.

(MEET ISABELLA SWAN)

"Rose, what band are we going to see?" Bella inquired, sarcastically, "Who else belongs to the Very Important People club?"

Bella, Rose, and Alice had just been anointed "VIP's" in Los Angeles of all places. It was a bit surreal. Bella was not even sure what that translated into other than words.

Bella leaned over the sink, her mouth opened as she applied mascara.

Why does that happen?

She shrugged.

Bella didn't recognize herself for a moment. Alice wanted her to try out a new look before her photo shoot with Rolling Stone. Attending this concert would be perfect, a time to mingle and network. Mingling was not something Bella was particularly skilled at, with her tendency to prattle off-topic whenever she was nervous. She could also lose her filter completely if inebriated.

Bella applied the Russian Red lipstick that she'd purchased from the MAC store. Quickly checking to make sure she didn't have lipstick on her teeth. Bella went into the closet, and she found a form-fitting grey and black lace embellished, V-neck tank top. It had a crochet lace trim along the neckline. Alice left out a brand-new pair of black skinny jeans and silver peep-toe heels. She shuddered to think about how much the outfit cost, but it was nice to know that Bella was the one paying for it all, and dressing the part made her feel good inside and out. It gave her the confidence she needed, even if she had to fake it. Bella grabbed her black military blazer, hoop earrings, and the locket her Dad gave her for graduation. She was ready to go.

Bella had long, thick, curly, brown hair with red highlights. Her curled hair had been pushed to the right side of her head, with three big braids on the left to secure it. Alice did a great job, she looked amazing, her long mahogany curls now spilled off her shoulder and down her back.

Born Isabella, or 'Bella,' Italian for 'Beautiful.' Named by, her flighty, estranged mother, who finally admitted, her disappointment that Bella did not live up to it. Much to Renee's chagrin, Bella was her father's daughter: Ordinary. Bella was the exact opposite of her estranged mother. Realistic, grounded, dependable, and intellectual. She was also a great cook and a hard worker.

Well, you would have starved if you weren't

Bella had always been insecure about her looks, less so as she aged. She saw that her brown eyes, her petite stature, and decent curves, made her 'pretty.' But Bella was not the local flavor and not exotic. She had always been pale, but she did not tan. She was quite athletic, but she was not overly muscled.

"Wow," Rose commented, "I do not know if I will ever get used to seeing you look like that. I mean, you look amazing. Who cares about who will be there or what band is playing? This is the life we signed up for. It's a charmed life if you ask me." Rosalie said, offering a bemused smile.

"Miss Hale, gorgeous as always!" Bella winked.

Rose was gorgeous, and there was no denying it. She looked very, rock and roll in brand new jeans that came with designer holes and a new slashed ripped, cut out, stretchy blouse. Rosalie's beauty was on display at that moment. Her best friend was blessed with the body of an Amazonian goddess, long blonde hair, piercing violet eyes, the epitome of the golden ratio.

Since they moved, Rose was approached continuously by potential 'managers or photographers' who swore up and down she could be the next big thing. What they didn't seem to know, she already was. It did not have anything to do with her looks either. It was because of her hard work and brains.

A sad fact, both worked so much, they were very removed from the film culture and gossip. Bella, Rose, and Alice were screenwriters and editors, none of them read gossip rags. They all preferred actual books during their time off.

Bella shrugged, "Okay, let's go get a drink!"

"Lead the way," Rose said, putting her arms through Bella's.

The journey to Los Angeles would not have been possible without Bella's two best friend's Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Bella considered them her guardian angels. They changed her life in so many ways throughout the last eight years. When the three arrived at NYU, it was decided that Bella needed to stop dwelling on the past and move forward. Bella had been worse for wear for a long time. Although she suffered unimaginable pain and loss before college—Bella could not come to regret the choice to move to Forks and the nightmare she lived through…barely because Bella wouldn't be where she was at this moment without that experience.

Alice and Rose had faith in their friend when she did not. Armed with a bachelor's degree in English and an MBA, Rosalie worked for the largest publishing house in New York. Rose submitted Bella's novel, New Moon, to be considered for publication. A story Bella had written during her senior year of high school, for therapeutic purposes, (to keep private.) Bella had always been a good writer but publishing a book about the very darkest time of her life was terrifying.

Bella was sure that no one would take an interest.

She was wrong, they wanted it, badly. Rosalie soon became her editor, agent, and part-time publicist. Most of all, she was the best, protective, and loyal friend anyone could have.

Now, in a few short days, Isabella Swan would be a published author.

She could not fathom why her story had gotten so much buzz. Hadn't everyone gone through a bad breakup? Heartbreak or unrequited love before? There was a tiny voice in the back of her head, always worried about how crazy she would come off. She hoped that in sharing her story, she would help someone. If that turned out to be the case, it would be worth it.

Perhaps the story Bella was telling was a bit unusual. More than strange, she did not just suffer heartache; she lost her mind. Fortunately, so far, no one looked at her like she was crazy.

As a supposed hot commodity's, their financial future's, with the work they had already done, had already been secured quite nicely. The fearsome threesome would continue to be very wealthy women if their career stayed on the same trajectory. This was just the beginning.

Blessing's always came with some curse. It was slowly sinking in that Bella would soon be forced to relive falling in love with Anthony Masen and the day he shattered her entire world. Anthony was the only man Bella loved and trusted. Her first kiss, her first boyfriend, the man she gave her virginity to, she gave him everything he ever asked for. Anthony destroyed her and caused her to lose her mind temporarily.

Anthony decided to disappear from her life by targeting every one of Bella's insecurities like missile's when he abandoned her on the forest floor, across the street from her house. Bella was almost committed due to a five-month extended catatonic state after Anthony left her. In less than ten minutes Anthony managed to rip out her heart, dropping it on the same forest floor he left her on. He disappeared from Bella's life altogether. To this very day, six, almost seven years later, Bella had not heard from him. She was 24 going on 25 and was grateful for his permanent disappearance, now at least.

Despite how and why he left her- Bella craved him for a very long time. As if he was her own personal brand of heroin. Bella wanted him so much that she purposefully put herself into dangerous, reckless, and stupid situations. Unable to take the pain any longer, Bella jumped off a cliff to take her own life. She had a death wish, temporarily, thankfully.

Bella was suppressing so much pain; Anthony's voice became her survival instinct; it was the only thing that could break through -during multiple near-death experiences she found herself in.

Bella's penchant for stupid, reckless, and dangerous things and the loneliness she felt took an enormous toll on her judgment. The worst thing she did was get herself into a rebound relationship with an old family friend, Jacob Black. Another long and painful story, but let's say he was too forceful. Eventually, he became unhinged when Bella refused his insistence that she was destined to be with him. Billy Black, Jacob's father, believed that Bella was betrothed to Jacob.

In the beginning, Bella was terrified that she would forget Anthony. So, Bella wrote down absolutely everything. She wrote about how it felt to love him, every thought she had when he left her. Bella wrote about the first time she saw him. Bella wrote about what happened when he abandoned her and the decision to move forward. Her temporary insanity was not something she was proud of but would soon be available for public consumption. The sheer number of pre-orders caused a knot in her stomach to form when she thought about it.

The book Bella wrote was also a testament to her father's love. Her Dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks. He passed away in the line of duty during her sophomore year of college. He stuck by her crazy ass—When so few did. Bella's poor Dad didn't have it in him to put her in a padded cell. She would always carry the regret of not spending the time she had left with him, sane. Charlie had put up with so much of Bella's insanity.

Bella hoped he was proud of her.

In their junior year of high school, Bella learned about an uncanny sense of intuition Alice possessed. Alice was more right than wrong. She seemed to know how everything would work out for Bella. Alice steered Bella through every obstacle to get her to where she was. (She warned Bella about Anthony…) Conspiring with Bella's father, Rose and Alice had registered Bella for college before she even knew she would be attending college in general.

Alice always knew that Bella was in store for a life less ordinary. She had a vision of Bella's eventual success, and given the extreme turmoil that Bella found herself in with the black family; the three friends left Forks behind to attend NYU. They never looked back.

Alice was a visual artist, an accomplished photographer who lived and breathed fashion. It was only a matter of time before she would get the big break she so richly deserved. Until then Alice was Bella's business partner, personal stylist, and part-time publicist,

Few authors had perks like that.

That was because Rose was a force of nature.

Bella's manuscript had been passed around their publishing house, impressing all who read it. Eventually, it ended up with someone outside publishing, but very much inside the film industry. This shot caller, as they are called, asked the girls to look at a script and give notes. That was a big moment for them because none of them would provide just notes if it needed more. So, they doctored it, more than that- they re-wrote about 75% of it. Naive to the business at that point, they didn't think it would hurt, because the product represented them, and it was so much better. It was a gutsy move, that paid off, although pissed off the original author of the screenplay. Their revision was accepted, and it garnered the attention of more shot callers in the film industry. Behind the scenes, these women, with their talent and no holds barred confidence, had an attitude that demanded others pay attention, and they did. Rose was suddenly fielding scripts and novels everywhere. At the same time, the word about Bella's new book started to spread. It was like they had won the lottery.

This good fortune allowed them to keep their little band together. Rose quit her job the three formed their consulting firm, agreeing to freelance, with their choice of studio's and agents, they were not tied down to anyone. Folks from every walk of life begged them to adapt their books into screenplays. The hype and buzz surrounding them exploded all at the same time.

Alice had a strong ability to see how words could be visually represented, and she had a knack for knowing what books could become movies or had the potential to be. Alice was a storyboard master. Bella was a wordsmith, and Rosalie was the most thorough editor anyone had known. She was also a Jedi when it came to business. Bella's bachelor's degree in Film Making was tremendously helpful. Rose's English degree and MBA rounded out the skills they needed to be successful in this endeavor.

Despite Alice's intuition, nobody, but nobody could have predicted how quickly and radically their lives would change. The film industry turned into a whirlwind of change. Bella, Rose, and Alice had to leave their beloved flat in New York to settle permanently in Los Angeles. Something Bella did not want to do. When they Agreed to write screenplays, moving became necessary. Bella had fallen in love with New York, and she was scared to leave it.

Whenever Bella started to feel sorry for herself, she thought about all the paths she could have traveled if she had stayed in Forks. What would have her life been like if Anthony stayed? If he came back? If she found him? It would not have been the life she was living at that moment, that's for sure.

New Moon would be on the shelves in a few days. Bella snorted, suddenly wondering what Anthony's reaction to her book would be? Would he see her featured on the cover Rolling Stone magazine? It was frightening that she would soon be going around the country, reading the words she wrote during the worst time of her life, and the cruel words he spoke. Another tiny voice wondered if she could handle it emotionally. Who knew? She would have to get used to it. Bella would settle on not vomiting during the numerous interviews and photoshoots she had been scheduled for, or the audience coming to hear her read and sign her book.

She had to believe everything would be okay. Bella was about to start working on her second book, and the girls were in the final stages of picking the novel that they would be adapting for the big screen. The script they had altered so drastically was about to go into pre-production, a director had been selected for it. Rosalie was about to go to war with the studio over getting credited as co-authors of the screenplay. Nobody doubted she would win, Rosalie usually did.

This evening, Rosalie would be accompanying Bella to a concert where, the very important people, Beautiful people congregated.

Bella really needed to get Marilyn Manson out of her head.

First, they would have a few drinks at the hotel bar. Alice would be joining them later to celebrate.

As Bella shut the door to her hotel room, she wondered if fate would open another soon. She started missing one specific thing in life- something she had been content without. Bella was beginning to feel lonely. Thinking about everything going on in her life, she wished that she had someone to share it with. That scared the hell out of her.

Bella was frightened that she might end up like her father. Charlie, until the day he died, never got over her mother. Bella knew that she would always love Anthony, no matter how much she hated him, (and she despised him a lot.) Her heart had been held hostage by his ghost. Bella was about to start a new life, so she banished Anthony's memory to the furthest corners of the world. Anthony would no longer haunt her.

It was about damn time.

(MEET EDWARD CULLEN)

"So how does it feel to be nominated for Sexiest Man Alive again?" Edward's brother, Emmett, teased over the phone.

"Pretty pathetic, honestly there are better-looking celebs out there. I happen to be famous for playing a stupid vampire when I first started. Shower nozzle masturbation flicks for teenage girls." Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I sure hope you keep that shit to yourself now that you have a good movie you are promoting, everything on the internet is written in ink, not pencil. You would think that you would be a little more appreciative! Talk a little less shit about those 'stupid movies,' in public; since you still receive a percentage of the revenue from each installment. Income that will last you forever, no pun intended." The pun was intended. Emmett couldn't hold back his laughter; he appreciated his sense of humor, especially at his brother's expense.

"It sure came in handy when nobody would touch your ass. You talked trash about your films when you were supposed to be promoting them. Don't talk about them again, especially during this junket and be grateful Hollywood has a short memory." Emmett chuckled at the sexiest man alive who hadn't always had the best judgment.

Edward scoffed as he mocked being offended.

The truth was, he knew his brother was right. Those films had transported his fame to the highest level. The unexpected success of his first movie and his relationship with the lead actress garnered attention from absolutely everywhere. Edward had no privacy. He avoided going out and having fun. His love life was constant dissected. Nobody gave him a lesson on how to deal with that. He still lost his mind occasionally trying to cope with them, ten years later.

You would think he would be used to being stalked by photographers and being linked romantically with co-stars, friends, and even people he merely opened the door for occasionally. They were as frustrating as they were irritating and useless to fight against. He should have stopped dating his co-stars a long time ago; he may have spared himself some grief.

His publicist Carmen tried at first to battle them. Carmen had been a family friend, who took Edward under her wing ten years earlier. Her husband, Eleazar, did the same becoming his manager. Soon, Seth came into the picture as his P.A. Seth was a rare find, he did his job well, and he was a very decent person, in general. Seth quickly folded into his tight-knit professional family. Edward was grateful for their friendship and the work they did for him. At the same time, he was aware that if he no longer was able to afford their services, he could not say for sure that they would continue to be family. It was sad, but it was also Hollywood.

Edward only had his brother and parents.

He did love his fan base, while Edward could get overwhelmed, most had good intentions. He had celebrity idols before he was one and still had a few if he admitted it to himself.

His fans got him to where he was. So, Edward owed his fans a great deal for their support, well 99.5% of them. There was a faction of fangirls that scared him, stalkers, and group hunters. He had his fair share early in his career. As time went on, most of them had moved on to younger actors or singers.

Thank You, Jonas brothers.

He was tired of making movies that were created solely for box office revenue. The last installment of the vampire tent pole he played the lead in, was directed by an Oscar-nominated writer, who didn't care about it at all. It was an unmitigated disaster of a film. It should have been the best of them, but the studio didn't care. They knew it was the last installment, no matter how sloppy, it would still make a lot of money, in the end, the studio and director cared so little, they even disregarded things like continuity. Films shot by college students would get a failing grade if they ignored half of what that director did.

While Edward had to gain muscle for this movie (and tan for the 'sex scenes' playing a 17-year-old vampire?) his co-star, was forced to lose weight for the role the result? She looked like the spokeswoman for eating disorders. The CGI was worse than in the first movie, one that had practically no budget for CGI in the first place.

If only they had kept the female director from the first movie, they might have been decent films, as silly as they were. Each installment made a ton of money for the franchise, no matter the quality.

Despite the overwhelming success, the saga tanked his career… in hindsight, perhaps calling his character a psychopath wasn't the most excellent idea. They were his first movies and… well… okay… he did it to himself... He took himself way too seriously at the time.

Remember how you almost got fired for refusing to smile? The author of the books had to write half a book for your stubborn ass.

You are lucky the guy who plays the man of steel, turned down the role. Cause you wouldn't be playing Superman if he hadn't.

Edward sighed.

Emmett was right, taking a percentage from the series over a large salary was a wise choice. That money still trickled into his bank account and sustained him quite well when he was a pariah. Edward was filthy rich and would continue to be if the movies and books kept a fan base.

It had only been in the last few years that he had made a comeback. Scripts started pouring in after he accepted a role in a Broadway play, the right people had noticed his hard work and dedication to the production. Edward could now afford to carefully select the parts he wanted to play these days and expand his range.

His latest movie, Red Ribbons of Fate would be premiering in a few weeks. It was an independent film and a role that called to him (perhaps fate?) He wanted the part badly. Once he was cast for the part, he took a small percentage over a large salary, again. Truth be told he would have accepted the low wage, just to be involved. There was a lot of good things being said about his movie and about him. The word "Oscar" had been coming up frequently. Vanity Fair had Edward on a shortlist for their annual "Young Hollywood" edition.

Soon he would depart for an international press tour for the movie. At first, Edward thought it would be a great idea. He wanted the film to be talked about. Despite how much he loathed the press in general, they were cogs in the machine, and he felt passionate enough about his work to put up with them.

Edward did not want to talk about the latest Hollywood breakup scandal…

Because it was… his own…

His co-star and girlfriend Lauren Mallory had been caught more than once by the paparazzi cheating on him, with another co-star, Tyler Crowley. When he finally confronted her, she had no remorse or empathy. He had been dating a sociopath and didn't even realize it.

It was over, just like that. Edward didn't think himself a sociopath; he didn't care about relationships. Love was a very foreign concept to him.

A PR war ensued, and it was ugly. Lauren was only allowed to talk to Carmen if it were necessary. Carmen did not want to end up in prison for strangling her.

In every interview Edward had so far, Lauren and Tyler were mentioned. Lauren was the female lead so he couldn't trash her, as he wanted to. Edward looked like a doormat, and he was humiliated.

Now would be forced to spend time with the said sociopath, and the guy she was cheating on him with.

Well, stop fucking co-stars

Err so celibate it is!

Edward loved his job, acting came to him naturally, just as music did. His mother, Esme, a respected architect and designer, and his father Carlisle, a respected surgeon, did not like to see their son wasting his talent and the music lessons he had taken throughout his life, playing in a garage band. He eventually had to quit the band, after landing his first significant role—as a vampire. They supported their children's ambition to act, moving from Chicago to Los Angeles to let them chase their dream. Esme worried about the lifestyle Edward might have if his band was successful. The irony was that he could have done either successfully. The group Edward played in managed to be heard and adored in every corner of the world. Sometimes he would be in the studio with them recording a song. Edward did it for the love of the music and wanted no credit for his participation. Music was now his best coping mechanism, and it still managed to fill him with joy. Writing songs, playing his piano, or guitar was as much for him as it was anyone else. He didn't want to cheapen it.

He could either be touring with a band or traveling to promote his movie. Either way, there was always a price to pay, but he hated paying the price that came along with fame. He was not allowed to be himself when it came to the public. He was forced to be an asshole with a cocky, panty-dropping smile and aloof persona. A bad boy and womanizer. The personality that said I don't give a fuck, but please watch my movie because I'm sexy, not because I worked hard on it. Very few people knew the real Edward Cullen. They knew the actor, the masked man in front of the cameras. Edward Cullen, the man every girl wanted to marry, who made them swoon. Most of all… he was Edward Cullen, the actor who had absolutely no privacy. His family became worried that his public and private persona would soon merge. Someday soon he won't be able to tell the difference.

"Okay, Edward, you have the concert tonight and two interviews tomorrow. Where should we drop you?" Carmen asked.

A few paps were following them. Edward had one single place to lay his head, nobody knew about yet. The security was tighter than Fort Knox, and the deed was in his mother's name. He blew out a breath, "drop me off at the hotel, I don't want these guys knowing where I live. The interviews are set up at the hotel tomorrow, anyway. The show won't be a big deal. I want to keep the condo off the radar for as long as possible."

Carmen nodded sympathetically.

Seth drove to their hotel.

"Okay, I will be back for you in two hours," Seth said, cheerfully.

If anything, Seth would accompany Edward to this event.

"Sounds good, I'm going to grab some whiskey." He grumbled.

Edward walked to the hotel bar, trying to find an excuse to get out of going to the concert that Carmen had scheduled him to attend. He was somewhat scared of his publicist at times, so he resigned his fate, looking for a glass of whiskey with a defeated sigh

A/N We all have flaws; we all don't show who we are all the time. The path to redemption may need to be shocked out of you. Sometimes it takes another person to do that. Nothing comes easy; the journey is essential. This is just the beginning, for everyone!

Your Reviews have been helping me guide the story, and I appreciate them!


	2. Meet Dreadful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I don't always like "Meet Cute" … Sometimes you "Meet Dreadful." The Concert is coming up next, and that's a wee bit longer.
> 
> Twilight and everything that has to do with Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Since this is in the Twilight world, I own nothing.

The hotel bar was packed for being five, but Edward wanted…needed whiskey, after his day. He had two hours before needing to change for the stupid concert he didn't want to go to in the first place.

Edward would be without a date, and that wouldn't go unnoticed.

Walking into the hotel bar, he ground his teeth. What a day! There was no room at the bar to order. Edward hated ordering behind someone. Edward was looking for an opening when he spotted two attractive women. He only had a limited view, yet, something about them intrigued him. He had to remind himself that he had sworn off women, as he shook those thoughts out of his head, he figured the only reason they intrigued him was between them was enough room to get to the bar. So he went for it, squeezing between the Brunette and the stranger sitting next to her so he could order a drink.

His attempt to make room for himself caused the brunette to knock over her glass of wine. It spilled all over his shirt.

"For Fuck's sake watch what you are doing!" Edward growled, without realizing it. He could imagine his mother We raised you better than that.

The brunette turned around, staring at Edward in horror.

Her beauty caught him off guard. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on

She had expressive brown eyes; he could stare into them for the rest of his days. Edward lost his lungs for a few seconds. Her heart-shaped face and pouty lips and long, curly mahogany hair that tumbled down her back wasn't the only thing that made her stand out. She was toned, not plastic in any way. She was small and petite-completely ethereal yet still managed to have curves. Her skin wasn't orange from a spray tan. It was creamy and pale. Qualities that were surprisingly hard to find in this town.

Who could be that pale and live in California? Other than him. Electricity shot up his spine.

Her blonde companion was tall, Amazonian, piercing eyes, stunning, and she was likely a model or actress. She was the a-typical Hollywood resident. She was more like Emmett's type, the kind that was a dime a dozen there.

Edward was disoriented, he came back to earth to see the girl's face, and that said it all, her eyes widened in horror and then flickered in anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She snapped, looking Edward over.

He could tell she had no earthly idea who he was. Edward's mouth hung open.

"I was going to apologize, but you pushed me, so, Not-My-Fault." She rolled her eyes and returned to her blonde friend as if he didn't exist...

That bothered him. He was not sure why.

The girl seemed to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a tank top, skinny jeans, and heels. She was stunning. Edward was pissed, attracted, and more than a little exasperated.

Bella

"What an asshole," Bella said looking at Rose who was equally pissed off.

Bella tried not to look at him. Bella wanted to punch him. Bella couldn't understand why her brain was scrambling, turning into mush. Bella couldn't help but sneak a peek at the agitated man. Bella felt butterflies invading her stomach unwillingly.

Rosalie was giving Bella a sideways glance. Bewildered by her obvious gawk at the handsome, angry man, she couldn't help but look at. He was magnificent, from the tips of his tousled and burnished old-copper-penny hair, down to his toes of his perfect feet, he was the epitome of male beauty. His face was the stuff dreams are made of, with his broad forehead and lush, arching eyebrows, framing long-lashed, deep green eyes. The chiseled planes of his face were striking and extraordinary, with the sharp cut of a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and an imperfect nose that only seemed more perfect for its imperfection. His jaw was shaded with a fresh growth of new beard, and his sculptural lips appeared firm and yet soft. That mouth would know just how to kiss a woman. The combination of such attractive features made for the most singularly stunning male face imaginable. Tall and lean with broad shoulders the absurd man was definitely in shape. Bella wondered what he looked like with his shirt off.

He hadn't bothered to introduce himself; instead, he'd chosen to overwhelm her with his good looks and his assholier-than-thou attitude.

Rosalie held her hand up to her mouth, hiding a giggle at the blush heating Bella's face. Then she kicked Bella underneath the table, "Stop drooling over the asshole."

Bella whispered back, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, he's…"

She nodded and mouthed 'I know.'

Rose was enjoying Bella's discomfort.

"Let's order another drink for you," Rose offered since she couldn't stop laughing.

The bartender poured another glass of wine, "on the house for the beautiful lady,"

Bella looked at his name tag, "Thanks, Peter."

He winked, "anytime."

Bella took a deep breath and continued to try to concentrate on Rose.

Edward

She called me an asshole.

Okay, that was an asshole thing to say, but he was covered in wine. Why wasn't he leaving to change?

Edward had caught the beautiful girl looking at him with an unreadable look a few times. It had been a long time since he had seen someone blush so much. It was attractive. Everything about her was.

Peter, the bartender, poured the girl another glass of wine. He winked at her when she said thank you. Edward was pulled out of his trance thinking about the girl by the same bartender.

"Long time no see, Edward." Peter laughed. "Need some club soda or something?"

Edward was more than annoyed. Neither women paid him any attention. They were going on as if nothing had happened.

"It's no big deal. I'm going to head to my room to change soon. I just wanted a whiskey on the rocks." He muttered.

"Saw the trailer for your newest flick, looks like something I can take my girl too." Peter joked, handing Edward his drink.

"Yeah, it is a chick flick. The opportunity to work on an indie rarely comes around. I think you will like it." Edward didn't know if it were a relief to be unknown.

Was this life outside of the bubble?

If he wasn't famous would he be shunned by beautiful women for his ungentlemanly behavior? That was something to think about. It was the case here.

The brunette snickered saying under her breath, "Oh, now I get why he's an asshole, he's an actor." She started to giggle, mockingly.

Edward was used to this laugh. It was a hallmark of Carmen's sarcasm.

"This town and their precious commodities." Bella tacked on.

I'm not a commodity

See all those photographers outside?

Makes you a commodity.

The blonde shot Edward a look that made his blood run cold. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "assholes think they can do anything. I felt bad for the guy being all soaked…but…now…" She turned her attention away from him in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Edward said, stupidly. Suddenly both of their eyes were trained on him, "You don't know shit about me. Celebrity or no celebrity." Edward snapped.

That wasn't smart Cullen.

"Listen, dickhead; I don't care if you bag groceries for a living. It was rude to push into the guy who was sitting next to us and shove into me and then start insulting us. Didn't anyone teach you manners? Or have you forgotten them since, you became (air quotes,)kind of a big deal?' Thinking you walk on water. Grow up Asshole." The beautiful girl said in a torrent.

The blonde added, "If that wasn't bad enough, you didn't even bother to buy my friend another glass of wine. It was your fault after all." She then winked at the bartender.

Peter was suppressing laughter to the point he was vibrating. Then he started ogling the beautiful brunette. Suddenly Edward wanted to growl

'Mine'

"Yes, Peter you are quite the gentleman," goading Edward on purpose. That pissed him off. Did she want to touch him too? Both Bella and Edward were white knuckling the bar.

"Cheer up Bella. We have much to celebrate tonight!" The blonde murmured to the brunette.

… Bella… Beautiful

"You're right, and I'm trying to get there Rose. You know how fun these things are for me." Bella groaned.

"Being the center of attention. We don't need to go through this again, Bella. This is your world now. It's just a stupid concert. Your book tour is coming up soon and sweetie, you need to get used to it. We are going. We dressed to hang out at a concert. Not a hotel bar!" Rose smirked. "Alice was thinking about going dancing after."

"I'd rather go dancing," Bella gave Rose an innocent smile.

"You would always rather go dancing," Rose said shaking her head.

"Because I am better at it than talking to people." Bella retorted, flushing again.

"Well you need to refresh your skills, Miss Swan," Rose reminded.

"Shut up," Bella said laughing.

The blonde's eyes flickered at Edward, almost with remorse.

Edward attempted looking humble. He had almost forgotten how.

She turned back to Bella. "You wrote a book and people want to hear you read it. You need to get over your irrational fears and aversion to anything luxurious. Seriously Bells, we are going to have fun! This is a new reality. It's not a bad life. It's just different. After your photoshoot and interview this week we are going to look at houses! No funny business this time!"

"Yeah, LA is not New York." Bella pouted.

Rose laughed. "Bella Swan the days of sitting on the floor in our loft writing and that girl with the tiny room and piece of shit truck are gone as well. Speaking of transportation, you need to commit to buying a vehicle —Bella, this week. The traffic here is insane, with shitty public transportation, unlike New York, this is an investment. You need not be so spend-thrift. God help any rich bastard who falls in love with you!" Roses eyes flickered at Edward.

Bella laughed at Rose's accurate statement, shaking her head, "I guess that's true, besides I have you to keep me grounded."

Rose started giving Bella the reality check about living there, "You are starting over, and tonight is the beginning. Don't forget there is a huge bonus living in LA."

"What is the bonus of living in this godforsaken town?"

"You can loosen up, goody two shoes!" Rose said, almost sticking her tongue out.

Bella stuck her tongue out in return. "I wasn't a goody two shoes in college!"

"Just because you hung out with the poets, musicians and drama nerds! Doesn't make you are a rebel!" Rose tried to say seriously.

They both laughed.

"I think we should order some Champaign just for escaping Forks," Rose said giggled cautiously.

Bella laughed, with all of her. The laugh turned into sadness; Bella was visibility frowning.

"Sorry, you know what I meant Bells," Rose told her regretting something.

"I know, I just wonder if he would be proud of me." Bella's response was full of emotion.

"Bella, your Dad would be so proud of you. Think of the book you are releasing and how much he loved you through that time."

She nodded.

Edward wondered what happened to her Dad. He hated that he could not concentrate on anything but her. She was taking up his entire brain. He couldn't explain… Why was there was some crackling energy surrounding him? It was making Edward feel like he was going crazy.

Rose gave Bella a smile changing the subject, "Bella, let's have another drink here, but pace yourself tonight okay. You cannot have too much of a hangover tomorrow, especially since Alice getting proper measurements for an event I don't know about yet." Rosalie hated when Alice kept secrets as big as that one from her. "Plus, we are supposed to be mingling, and you lose your filter completely when inebriated. This would not be an ideal time to do that. before your book drops."

Rose smiled at Peter and asked him for two glasses of Champaign.

"You think they will like it?" Bella said, deflecting the conversation, but she sounded concerned.

Edward suddenly wondered what it was about. Talk about being eclipsed. Edward had existed in a shallow empty life, with no real friends and a cheating whore of an ex-girlfriend trying to ruin his life. Being excited about anything would be nice. He used to like traveling, something required in his line of work. Secretly Edward hoped one day, he would experience any of the cities or countries he visited, with someone special. Not just room service. How long had it been since he had even read a book?

Edward hadn't precisely kept company with literary geniuses. Sure, they could pick out good scripts, most of the time. That was the extent of it. Suddenly Edward started aching for his old life. He remembered when listening to music, reading, and playing the piano would keep him company like nothing else. He was happier then. Even if it were possible to touch this witty, snarky, intelligent, beautiful woman, Edward knew he would not be worthy of her. But he wanted to be, desperately.

Acknowledging you have a problem is the first step!

Rose's eyes flickered at his again, and she gave a sad smile. Almost like she could sense his pain and regret. "Bella, with the crazy pre-orders! It's fantastic!" She smiled, "The book drops this week! They are going to leave the reading crying, just like I did when I read it for the first time and the last time."

"Glad to know that's the effect I have." Bella frowned.

"You experienced that. Your readers will, of course, be sad, because it's true. Your words Bella.. don't leave much to the imagination," Rose tried to cheer her up. "I'm not just saying that as your best friend, but as your agent and editor. I wish you would publish everything you have written; you know the beginning of everything. I get why you won't. I wish you wouldn't worry so much about that son of a bitch and what he deserves."

Edward saw something in Rose. He was struck with a life-changing realization. Smiling Edward pulled out his phone to text his brother.

I am sitting next to your dream woman at the hotel bar. She hates me already, and she doesn't know who I am.

Edward fucking Cullen! I never thought I'd hear of the day a hot woman didn't know your name.

I think they spend more time reading than watching television and films.

Like you used to?

Right.

Sorry bro, think if I leave now, she will still be there?

Nah, I think they are leaving for a concert, as I am. They are staying at the hotel though.

They?

Rose is an editor and agent. The beautiful girl who hates me is a prominent author.

What are their names?

Rose and Bella Swan.

Like Isabella Swan? Damn bro, you should read some actual newspapers. You know like the New York Times. You might know who she is if you did.

Emmett was more intellectual than he was at that point. That made Edward want to hang himself.

Well, she's staying here.

Why does she hate you?

Long story.

Edward, you have never noticed a girl who didn't pursue you. You have been all depressed n shit lately. Why do you care so much?

I don't know Em.

Edward, maybe she could be your... I mean if you are so worried about a stranger hating you.

Whatever, you know I don't buy into that shit.

Whatever, you will when it happens, jerk. Besides! Her friend could be my one!

Edward knew that it was a possibility; that is why he started texting him in the first place.

Why do you think I sent you the text, idiot?

Fix it, Edward.

I'll try it.

I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot, you coward.

Whatever. I have to make an appearance at this show, Seth is my date. See you tomorrow Em.

Edward went back to eavesdropping.

"Rose," she warned.

"Right sorry, he who shall not be named won't have the satisfaction of hearing your thoughts about your happy times. You should still think about it. It's a total slow burn romance novel, and we could list it as fiction. I would think it would make Anth… he who shall not be named feel shitty. You were the best thing that ever happened to him!" She amended.

Rose asked for the check.

Edward saw an opening.

"So, Alice is going to be meeting us later. She's bringing your wardrobe for the next few weeks, up tonight. Just to let you know, she will probably put it all together before she meets us." Rose told her almost frightened.

Bella groaned, "Really? With all that makeup and wardrobe, I am still plain and perfectly ordinary."

How could this girl think she was ordinary? No, she was not like her friend. Her friend the typical Los Angeles resident. Rose's personality fit Edward's brother. Bella was exoticShe was fucking gorgeous. He doubted that anyone would think she was ordinary. He wished that he knew anyone like that — someone who would wrinkle their nose at the thought of designer clothes.

"I am an author, not someone who is going to make the front page of the Enquirer," Bella complained.

Was Bella taking intentional Jabs at him?

He thought he was doing an excellent job of pretending not to care. Bella sure was full of verbal slaps that's for sure. Edward hung his head. How had these two caused him to feel like he was about to have a panic attack or a mid…midlife crisis! about the direction of his entire life?

"Enough Bella!" Rose snapped.

Bella gritted her teeth

"Listen Bell, a very famous photographer is going to be taking your photo for an article in Rolling Stone this week. You need to get your shit together. You are starting to unravel. I haven't seen you act like this in a very long time. You are not going to slip back into that bullshit again!"

She bowed her head, "I know I am sorry. I won't be such a pain at the show."

"No more disappearing into the background." Rose grinned

"I think that might be impossible next to you my friend," Bella replied

"Bellaaaa" Rose snorted.

Edward desperately wanted to know where they were going.

Edward felt petulant at that moment. He had two photo shoots and two interviews the next day…. but Rolling Fucking Stone? He wondered what she would be doing.

"He who shall not be named is going to see you in Rolling fucking Stone, Bella! You are going to look like the hot ass bitch you are. He's going to curse the day he was born and the shit he pulled." Rose was fighting a battle to lift Bella's spirits.

Something terrible must have happened to her. Edward needed that book. She was going to be huge. Didn't she give a shit about money or fame? He had never witnessed such an occurrence in this piece of shit town.

Edward called Peter back for another drink. "If these two ladies are willing, I would like to pick up their tab," Edward said with a half-smile, looking down.

"I am such an idiot, I am very sorry," Edward said, his face full of remorse. He had blown it, already. He could tell.

The two turned around. Rose gave Bella a look; he couldn't discern.

"Thanks, that is very kind of you," Bella remarked, her face turning pink.

Edward looked up smiling crookedly, looking into the depths of her beautiful brown eyes. The fucking electricity amped.

"I was an asshole, no I am an asshole. My mother would have slapped me right in the middle of this bar for behaving that way. I hope you can forgive my atrocious behavior. The words that I said. Not one of my finest moments...I guess it takes being put into my place to remind … myself… err I am rambling sorry." Edward was nervous as hell.

Bella looked she felt guilty or remorseful. She put her hand on top of Edward's, and electricity flew up their arms. They both jumped. But it felt good.

"Sorry," Bella said, blushing as she removed her hand. She was starting to feel like her cheeks would be red for the entire night.

"Don't be sorry. I am not sure what that was," Edward whispered, feeling his heart speed up.

"Me either," Bella said quietly to herself. Even her neck was starting to turn red.

Edward was trying to hold back from laughing.

Neither Edward nor Bella stopped looking at each other. Bella was biting her lip.

"Right," Bella took a big breath and flashed him the most beautiful smile. "Nothing to forgive, we were a little bit rude too. I am sorry that I ruined your shirt." Bella said, now sounding guilty.

"No, it was my fault. I'll send it out for dry cleaning — no big deal. I have to go change for an event anyway" This was a version of Edward Cullen he thought long gone, it felt like it had been years.

She tilted her head as if she was trying to figure him out.

Rose had been watching the two like they were on display at the zoo. She was trying to decide if she should say anything. Rosalie had never seen her friend act like this before. The girl had balls, "Well then since we are making nice, I'm Rosalie Hale." She shook Edward's hand and nothing. No shock at all. "Hmmm, interesting," she said, smiling.

"Bella Swan," she hesitated. It happened again. "Wow," Bella whispered, transfixed, not letting go of his hand. He didn't let go of hers either.

Edward realized he was acting rude, "Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Rosalie, and Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen," Rosalie could barely keep herself from howling with laughter. She whispered, "Bella sweetheart, I think you should give Edward his hand back." Bella blushed crimson.

Edward realized he needed to be bold. "She doesn't have to." He said looking her straight in the eyes with sincerity. This was a significant moment; she didn't stop looking at him; he didn't take his eyes off her. She never attempted to remove her hand… it was a minute or two at least. Time stopped.

Rose was grinning and decided to call a car. She was shocked at what was occurring. Rose wanted to give her friend time to soak it up. She tapped on Bella's shoulder, "Bella the car is coming."

Edward and Bella frowned. They were still holding hands.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "right, sorry about that Edward. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

He smiled, "I doubt I will, the last part, at least."

She almost let go of his hand but didn't want to. As bizarre as it was sweet, they both were grinning like fools. "Well, thank you, Edward. Perhaps we will see you around." Bella said smiling, her eyes full of hope.

"That would be nice," he meant it "unfortunately I am leaving for three weeks on a press tour soon. I am staying here tonight because I have a shoot here in the morning and the traffic is atrocious. Plus, I am being dragged to some concert," the disappointment was thick in Edward's voice.

"See" Rose jabbed Bella to get her out of the haze. Then Rose turned her head and smiled at Edward and said, "I have a feeling we will see you again."

"I would like that," Edward was smiling. Nobody had ever made him feel like that before. Edward was pondering about the validity of his parent's theory now.

Rosalie removed Bella's hand from Edward's hand and put her arm around her. "Bella the car is here! I am positive you will see him again."

Bella mouthed, "Bye," They walked away.

Edward decided to text his brother again.

I spoke with Rose. Em, she's perfect for you, gorgeous, fearless, almost combative in her protectiveness and confident as fuck. She is not one of those social climbing Los Angeles bimbos. I only wish we weren't leaving. Can you get up here in 20 minutes?

Yes, Why? What happened with Bella?

Something so strange I can't text it to you right now. I think we are all invited to the same event and I thought you might want to meet Rosalie

Sometimes you know. Right?

Em, I suddenly don't want to go to this show with Seth and ummm, can you find an advance copy of Bella's book?

No problem bro. I got an advance copy myself, hard to read. Talk about making a grown man cry

That bad?

Yes! I'll be there soon. Thanks, Bro!

Edward felt hopeful. It had been a long time since that happened. He couldn't help but smile at the possibilities.

'Bella….' He thought to himself.


	3. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N It's about time these two started talking… and… Well, this Chapter has fluff. It used to have lemons; they are on the outtakes fic I have posted. This fic ventures into the and pushes the Teen zone rating, you were warned!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fits under the Twilight Umbrella. The owner of all things Twilight is Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing!

This fic fits under the Twilight Umbrella. The owner of all things Twilight is Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing!

"Fuck it" Edward growled….as closed the distance between them, pulling Bella into a tight embrace crushing his lips to hers, as he kicked the door shut behind him. Edward did not have to coax Bella into deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced in perfect synchrony. Kissing Bella was as natural as breathing. The ache they both felt disappeared the moment their bodies connected. Electricity flowed free between them. Bella put her hands through his untidy bronze hair; she wanted to be closer. She needed him.

He moaned, setting her body on fire. Every single ounce of longing he held back, Edward poured into the kiss, Bella reciprocated. This was everything, and she was the only thing that mattered.

The kiss slowed, Bella couldn't contain her smile any longer. Her smile was contagious.

"Hi," Bella chuckled, "that was the best greeting I've ever had," she whispered sweetly, catching her breath, unwilling to break from Edward's embrace. She rested her forehead against his.

Edward's sweet breath gave Bella goosebumps increasing her already overwhelming desire. Edward inhaled the smell of Bella's strawberry shampoo, almost snapping the will he needed to talk to her. It was too important. They couldn't go further than that until she knew. Could this woman be more enticing? He closed his eyes, hoping that wouldn't be their first and only kiss. Edward wanted to devour her.

He sighed, "I am so sorry, Bella, god I wanted to do that the entire night."

Bella caressed his cheek, scorching it with each pass. When she looked him in the eyes, she didn't understand. "Why didn't you? I wanted you to kiss me so bad… when you detached from me, I didn't know if I could bear it."

Edward nodded, "I know, and I am sorry about that. Truly, I am. I was so paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move. I wanted to stop you and tell you everything, and I was frozen and angry at myself. Rosalie snapped me out of it. She chewed me out; she scared me a bit, truthfully." Edward chuckled, "but she was right, every minute that went by, I knew that I was growing closer to losing any future with you. When I thought of that and seeing you walk into the hotel with your arms wrapped around yourself. The physical pain was unlike anything I've felt before."

Bella nodded and gulped, "Yeah, I am familiar, tell me why, please."

"Because it would change everything. I was scared that if I gave in to my desire's… I would be forcing you into a future, one that you might not want. You have to know I was holding myself back the entire night."

"I don't understand," Bella said, confused, tilting her head.

"Bella, my life comes with consequences. Don't doubt for a second that I want you to be in my life, a big part of it. I can try to keep them away from you, but I won't be able to for long. You will be followed, provoked, picked apart… I didn't want you to hate me for throwing you to the wolves without at least telling you, what will happen. There are so many things that could go wrong. You are going to be a public figure, and well, you know how my life is. Ruthless paparazzi will assault you. Then there is my job itself."

Bella nodded, "I thought about that when you said that you liked being away from your friends and family."

"I was trying to warn you, in my twisted way. I needed you to understand it. The constant travel—filming a picture, then promoting it, as I am about to do. Premiers, stupid red carpets and charity events, and galas. Bella, it's a lot. Indeed, I don't get to spend as much time with my family. My relationships have been superficial and mutually beneficial. The thought of having a real relationship had always seemed impossible."

Bella frowned. She waited for him to say the words that would surely break her.

Edward picked up her chin with his finger, "Until I met you. Until I saw you walk away knowing I would spend the rest of my days regretting that moment. Worried more about everything else but what I wanted, what I needed, you."

Edward gulped, "Bella, I would give it up to be with you. I have a few projects lined up, I cannot get out of, but after that, if it is between you and a film. I will always choose you. I know we have known each other for mere hours. I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

Bella's eyes widened; verbal communication would not express her acknowledgment of his confession. After gazing into Edward's eyes, wanting him to understand, Bella put a hand on each side of his face and pulled Edward in, her lips and hands were so careful and deliberate. She was communicating; she knew he'd understand- she would do the same. Bella needed Edward to know that she felt the same way." Bella broke the kiss slowly.

Edward did understand. Bella, however, knew he had to tell her everything. She encouraged him to keep going.

"I want you to have a choice. I realized I was choosing for you. When I let you walk away; I knew you already owned me. It was so painfully obvious. I immediately felt something was missing. It was… you. Bella, despite that, no matter what, you will have a choice."

"Thank you for finding me. Honestly, Edward that life…your life does scare me. I got the chills when I saw those girls, and how they looked at you. It was not jealousy. They looked like predators. I knew that you do not have many options in how you live your life; it made me sad. You have dated mostly high-profile women. Co-stars?"

Edward bowed his head, "unfortunately."

Bella kissed Edward's nose, "isn't that attention something they craved?"

Edward nodded again.

"Well, …the way I see it, given the rapid development of our feelings, no matter what, we would have eventually run into each other."

Bella's previous statement triggered a question Edward would have to ask her later. He knew she was right, but why was that?

"Something would have happened, telling us to pay attention to each other. I am not where you are fame-wise, and I never will be. I don't want to tempt fate. Maybe that sounds silly, and I've never really bought into that idea myself. I am starting to."

Edward smiled and slightly nodded in agreement. He now was one hundred percent certain of his parent's theory. He had found his one.

"I know that no matter what, being seen with you will be insane, at first for a while. I do not think anyone can be properly prepared for that. Other than what I already have seen, predatory women and opportunist photographers in your face. If all of that comes with you, as a package deal… well… opportunity cost? I know I can deal with it as long as I am with you. I can work with Rose and Carmen to prepare for it. Rose and Emmett can be a public couple, too; that would be pretty great for me."

"Bella, you realize that if we give in, there is no going back…. ever. Are you sure?"

"If I am… are you? You are confusing me…"

"No! I am very sure. I am used to this life, so I want to give you all of the information so you need so you can make the right choice for you. This is about your life as surely as it is about mine. I want you in my life. I know you want to be in mine. Frankly, it is shocking how fast everything changes. I want to be worth it. I've never been so sure about anything." Edward explained. Bella understood; she felt the same.

It was kin to the conversation she wished she had with Anthony how he had to remove her from his world without giving her a say in it. He didn't give her full disclosure so that she could make the decision herself. Edward had just confirmed, in every way meaningful, that he was nothing like Anthony. Bella sighed in relief and smiled, "Edward, I would not want to miss out on your special days because I'm hiding. I have tried my best not to run away because something is hard. I did that four times tonight because I felt out of place. Now I know that is what you want, well why run from something inevitable?

I need a bit of time and some guidance. Besides, we are both going to be out of town, in separate places working; for a few weeks. That should give me enough time. Is this too fast to prepare like that? "

Edward furrowed his brows. He did not deserve such fortune.

"No, you won't be able to understand it until it happens. I will, of course, be by your side. It may be too fast for other people. I don't know why being with you feels so natural, so familiar but it does. If you are okay with fast, I am too. I have kept people at arm's length since my as long as I can remember. My mother thinks I was born without the ability to fall in love. I do not think I could keep you at arm's length if I wanted to." Edward was conflicted but not enough in any way to keep him away from her. He loved her, and he knew that.

"Well, then we agree as far as your career goes. Edward, you must be crazy if you think I am going to let you throw away something so precious for me. We will figure it out as long as we are doing it together. No, it's not going to be an ordinary life… but I have never fit into the ordinary category."

Edward whispered, shocked, "together,"

Edward lit up with a smile, "am I wrong in thinking your friends have a key to your room?"

Bella flushed; she hadn't thought that Alice could bounce into the room at any moment.

Edward chuckled, "Will you come up to my room and stay with me? I've been depriving myself of holding you the entire night…"

Bella nodded, as if it were nothing, "that sounds good, Mr. Cullen, let me just put on more clothes. I don't want to start rumors."

Edward released her, grinning, refusing to take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. Bella put on yoga pants and a sweater that hung off her shoulder.

Bella grabbed a note pad.

"What is your room number?" She asked

"The penthouse, "Edward replied.

"I'm just going to leave a note, so they don't think I was kidnapped."

A

I am staying the night in the penthouse. Rosalie is gone for the night as well. I am writing you this at 5 am …and haven't slept yet… so do not disturb.

Missed you tonight pix. I'll see you tomorrow or when I wake up… or something.

-B

"Where exactly did Rose go, with Emmett?" Bella asked. She thought she heard Emmett say that he was staying with Edward.

They walked out of the room to the elevator, fingers interlaced, "Emmett stays with me when he is in town." Edward smiled at the absurdity of this situation.

Bella raised her eyebrow at him, "So, your brother took my friend to your house to …. And you are in a hotel? What about your interviews?"

"Well, I can assure you tonight is the last night he will get away with that. He will be switching with me tomorrow. Besides, I was scared of Rose at that moment." Edward laughed darkly. Bella had no doubt it was true. She just wondered what Rose had said to make him so petrified of her.

"If you would like to spend the day with me tomorrow, I would like to." He asked

"I would very much like to do that. Sleep would be good though,"

Edward sent off a text to Carmen…

"Carmen, push the interviews tomorrow. It's important. Talk to Emmett. I'm turning my phone off."

"Well, my entire day and night are clear." Edward was excited.

"Edward, you do not have to blow off work for me." Bella had a V-shaped crease on her forehead.

"No, love. I am not, I promise. She will get it."

Bella nodded, knowing he was lying.

Edward's penthouse was stunning. You could see all of Los Angeles from the glass that covered the outside walls. Bella saw a piano on a slight lift. His room was so modern.

Edward took Bella's face in his hand, kissing her soundly. All the nerves they had both been feeling the same measure, the fluttering in their stomachs and heart palpitations disappeared the second their mouths met.

Bella's hands went into his hair on their own volition, fisting and tugging the soft, silken strands between her fingers as the air went thick, crackling with energy, a fog of desire. Edward took a step forward, inching Bella closer to the bed, and ran his long, elegant fingers under the hem of Bella's shirt.

Bella broke the kiss, running out of air. She pushed Edward back a little, grabbing his shirt and taking it off.

Edward was watching her intently, with a slight crease between his brow.

Bella flushed, "what?"

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his eyes darkening.

A fresh wave of heat shot through her.

"So are you," Bella breathed.

"What?" he asked, shaking himself out of a daze.

"You're beautiful," Bella said, repeating his words. "Your face, your body, your soul…"

"Shit," Edward muttered,

"What is it?"

"Um, Condom…" his face turning red either in frustration or embarrassment.

"Well, I am on birth control, and I haven't had sex in a long time…" Bella lingered, she wasn't sure Edward could say the same.

"I haven't either, and I've also been tested. I swear I wouldn't lie about that…"

Bella put two fingers on his lips, "I believe you,"

With a sigh of relief, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, capturing his mouth with hers. She was drowning in the sensation that those wondrous hands were giving her. He knew every way to touch her like she was an instrument he'd spent his whole life perfecting. It was almost too much, the intense, overwhelming pleasure matched with the emotions that were swelling inside them both. Her head cleared briefly, long enough to see green eyes staring down as he broke away from the kiss. His lips turned into a breathtaking grin; his hair fell into his eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

He let his head fall into the crook of her neck and groaned into Bella's skin. His arms went weak and collapsed on top of her. Peppering reverent kisses over her face and giving her an adoring smile.

I love you, she thought, feeling as though her entire being rocked to the core. – the words, she hadn't spoken didn't seem to be enough—which caused a fresh jolt of fear to surge through her.

I love you, Edward thought.

Bella looked into his steady green eyes and felt the calm wash over her. He was like an anchor, steading her into the stormy seas. Bella yawned; her body was completely worn out. The last 24 hours had been insane. She yawned and stretched as much as she wanted to kiss Edward passionately. Edward wrapped Bella inside his warm arms. The couple just looked into the other's eyes, understanding every emotion without saying a word, kissing softly… they drifted into blissful sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Bella's eyelashes were fluttering around 3 pm.

Please god tell me its real

Maybe I should keep my eyes closed

Bella opened her eyes, hesitantly, only to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her with an enticing grin.

"Mmmmm, good morning," Bella, yawned unable to contain the smile on her face.

"More like afternoon, love," Edward said, he looked a little smug.

"What?! What time is it?" Bella panicked a little.

She knew Alice was going to be pissed.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have thought about Alice," Bella shook her head as her phone rang.

"Good afternoon Pix,"

"Well, someone sounds like they had a good night! I have, of course, been bored out of my mind. I decided to give you and Rose some privacy last night. She just got back an hour ago. Were you going to grace us with your presence at any time?" Alice lectured.

Edward had a mischievous grin on his face. Pulling up the t-shirt, she slept in, kissing her navel, moving his way down.

Oh hell, he is not about to do what I think he is.

Oh yeah, he is.

There will be revenge for this.

"Umm… sorry, what did you?" Bella put her hand over the phone, "Fuck," she moaned as quietly as possible. "Umm, err... yeah sorry."

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice aked, just as Edward plunged his tongue into her.

"Oh! I just stubbed my toe, fuck!" She growled out loud.

Edward was enjoying this.

So was Bella.

"I was just wondering if you and Edward are done playing? Are you planning on returning to your room?"

"Not yet, but SOON," she emphasized to Edward.

Holy fuck, I'm going to have an orgasm on the phone with Alice.

With all the concentration available, she informed Alice that she would be down shortly. She needed to get dressed and talk about dinner plans. She put the phone on mute as she screamed out a blue streak of profanities; half of them at Edward.

"Bella?"

"Oh, huh? Bad reception in here… I'll be down soon." Bella said, shaking her head out of her post-orgasmic haze.

"Umm, okay. See you soon." Alice hung up the phone.

"I am going to get you back for that," Bella warned Edward, still smiling.

"I look forward to it, love," He smirked. His eyes were perceptively darker.

She didn't care if she had morning breath. Bella moved as close as she could to Edward, kissing his shoulders up to his neck. Bella stared into his eyes, never breaking contact for a second, floating into a world where it was only the two of them. God, it was as if he was made for her; they fit perfectly.

"Wow," was all Bella could say.

Edward just nodded his head.

She could get used to this. Butterflies assaulted her stomach, just thinking about that possibility. It had never been like this before.

Anthony always held back and constantly hesitant, sometimes downright not interested in having a sexual relationship with Bella. It took a while before she was ready for that step. With Edward, it was unlike anything she could have dreamed of. No fantasy could come close to this reality and how he made her feel. Bella didn't feel like any of it was shameful. He made her feel cherished.

Bella was happy.

"Still mad at me?" Edward teased, slowly pulling out, laying back down on the bed.

Bella laid her head down on his chest, "yes," she tried to sound serious as a giggle escaped her lips. She kept thinking I love you. I love you. If she stayed there much longer, she would blurt it out.

"I'm sorry, I won't do dirty things to you while you are on the phone again." He pouted.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I like that promise, it was kind of funny. Maybe just not when I'm on the phone with a psychic."

"Alice is a psychic?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I cannot quite describe it. You will have to experience it yourself. I will tell you this much; do not ever bet against Alice." Bella thought back to their conversation. "She didn't come last night because she knew we were going to meet you two."

Edward gaped, "really?"

"I think so, I was trying to pay attention, but someone was distracting me." Bella changed the subject, "well, I think we are going to cancel our hanging out at your house afternoon because I need to take a shower and get dressed for dinner. You need to swap housing with Emmett, now that Rose is back."

"So tonight then?" Edward felt greedy, but he didn't care.

"If you want me there," Bella replied, almost sounding uncertain.

Edward pulled her in tightly, "I will always want you there."

She nodded blushing.

Sighing, Bella went to put her clothes back on. "I'm keeping this shirt."

"You can have whatever you want, Bella," Edward said seriously. He wasn't just talking about the shirt.

After standing up, she realized she didn't want to go anywhere. They connected on a different level. Edward's nearness made her feel things she never had before or thought possible.

Edward kissed her briefly. She knew she had to go, "Oh? What time? Where? They are going to want answers for that, at least."

"Give me your phone, so you have my number. I'll send a car around 7?"

Edward called himself with Bella's phone.

"Perfect. I'll see you then," Bella shot another grin at Edward and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxx

Bella took a deep calming breath and walked into her room.

Edward isn't the only one who has sex hair.

Indeed!

Bella smiled, stripping off her clothes and jumping into the shower. There was no tension to relieve that had been taken care of earlier. She brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair. She was putting on a new pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Bella searched for her friends.

She knocked on Rose's door.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Rose smirked.

"Like you are one to talk," Bella retorted waiting for Rose to argue.

"Okay, details!" Rose insisted,

"I suppose I have you to thank for scaring the living shit out of Edward because I opened the door and he kissed me, a lot." Bella giggled, "after that, he explained himself. He told me that he backed off me because he was afraid that he was making a future for me that I might not want. He said, talking about being on set when we were at dinner was a subtle warning for me. Now you are going to have to tell me what you said to him that has him so scared of you!" Bella poked Rose.

"I asked him what the fuck his problem was. I called him out. I told Edward that he was obviously in love with you, and yet he was acting like an asshole. I told him that it had taken you years to be at the point that you could open your heart again, and even Emmett was furious with him. I told him that he needed to get his shit together. Then I told him to get the fuck out of the car. I guess he made the right call. He's terrified of me?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's used to being spoken to like that. I think he might respect you even more for that. He said Emmett would not be sleeping at his house while he was in a hotel room again. What was his house like?"

"I thought it would be Edward Cullen the actor, ostentatious but it wasn't. It's huge, the penthouse of course. It has been renovated and professionally designed; it reminded me of our loft. He's certainly eclectic, Edward enjoyed comfort. He is quite the book nerd. In the last few months, he's been depressed, so he stopped doing a lot of things he enjoys. He has a music room. I had no idea he was so musical! Bells, did you tell him that you were?"

Bella shook her head, "no, it didn't come up."

Rose lifted her eyebrow, "I am sure you didn't talk much."

Bella affirmed that statement.

"Everything seems to have its place. I got a feeling that Edward Cullen, the person is a very relaxed guy who enjoys books, movies, and music."

Alice giggled.

"Emmett told me he has a house in Malibu where their family gets together occasionally. Emmett also said the house makes him feel lonely because it's too big for one person, so he doesn't go there often, it's, not cozy like his condo. He didn't know why Edward bought it in the first place. I suppose he was itching to spend his money."

"Hmmm," Bella scowled, "I wonder if he has houses elsewhere?"

"Guess you are going to have to ask him. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Okay, so he told me about his life. He wanted to give me all of the information available so that I can make that choice. I admitted I was scared. But opportunity costs. That chaos is a package deal, like it or not. I will have to learn to deal with it. I feel bad I didn't tell him about the whole screenplay thing, but I wanted to get your permission before doing that. I suspect he thinks there is something abnormal about this situation. Few authors live in Los Angeles. I don't know why it just feels natural with him. There was never anything awkward with him. I thought about the press and the fact that we were working with studios. I feel like one way or another we would have crossed paths. We'd be fools to ignore it now."

"I agree with that, and I think we should tell them. Being one hundred percent honest with each other will be important because you are going to hear a lot of lies." Alice added

"I figured, he explained, no matter what happens, I could never go back. He also told me that what he said about not minding missing friends and family was certainly true before… but if it ended up being too much, he would give it all up for me."

Rose and Alice were stunned, "but he loves his job."

"He better not think about doing that sort of thing for me! I know that his schedule is rough, and so is mine. As a writer, most of the time, I can work from wherever. We will figure it out. We also talked about going public at the same time you and Emmett do."

Rose smiled, "I like that idea too! Safety in numbers, right?"

"I think we should work on making that happen. I don't want to sneak around when he gets home from his tour. I forgot to get his publicist's number; it would be good to work together. This is a conflict of interest. Emmett is her client, so by extension, you are as well. She's been with Edward for ten years. I have a few ideas that could be fun. I want to hang out with you both without being paranoid. For me, it's better to know than sit around and scanning the room all the time." Bella explained to Rose.

"That is a good idea, but Bella, I will protect you at all costs. I wouldn't attack Edward or anything like that. If something false comes out about you, God help them." Rose stated.

"I know."

"That was the end of that conversation. We went upstairs and had amazing sex, mind-altering sex, and fell asleep. Until Alice called." Bella turned bright red.

"Yeah, Bella." Alice laughed, "do I even want to know?"

"Oh, he was just showing off his oral skills."

"Oh my god! What a perv!" Alice giggled, "IS that why it sounded like you had me on mute most of the time." Alice asked.

"Yeah, you know, having an orgasm on the phone with your best friend is a new interpretation of phone sex."

Alice shook her head, "It took you a while to get here after that call."

"Yep, I am sure you already know why."

Rose and Alice nodded, looking disgusted.

"Well, it was about damn time you got laid anyway. You are in love; I can see it in your face. Your eyes are sparkling. Did you tell him, or did he tell you?"

"No, I just thought it a lot. I am almost sure he feels the same. It's just too early to get into that, especially since we are all leaving. He wants to take all of us to dinner tonight with Emmett. I hope that's okay, and it's dressy. He wants to meet you, Alice."

They wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Okay, well, what time?" Rose asked

Bella looked at the clock, alarmed, "He's sending a car at 7..."

Alice glared at Bella, "geez! Talk about cutting it close! Gah! Let's find you something to wear. We need to get ready!"

Bella nodded, letting Alice drag her off.

Almost two hours later, the girls reunited. Bella was wearing a very short, plunged neck, quarter sleeved, silver wrap dress, and stiletto-heeled black boots. She borrowed a diamond necklace and earrings from Rose. Her hair was curled, framing her face. She looked so… Hollywood?

Rose was wearing an off the shoulder, black A-line dress, with a plum belt, and purple snakeskin heels. Her outfit did not leave much to the imagination. Bella gawked at Rose's beautiful amethyst pendant and amethyst drop earrings... Rosalie was stunning.

Alice's outfit was the opposite of her friends. She daunted a grey sleeveless A-line dress with a pink belt and pink heels. Completed with diamond stud earing's and a locket her parents gave her for graduation. Her hair was in flapper curls. Alice looked gorgeous and professional.

"Don't worry Bella, there's not going to be any paparazzi there. You are okay! Even if there are, you are camera ready. When you go public, you must be camera-ready, when you are anywhere you can be seen, no matter what. You don't want to show up in the Enquirer in your sweats, buying ice cream, looking like you haven't slept in a few days." She shuddered

"No, that would be awful," Bella made a sour face, as her phone chirped with a text. "The car is here. Edward made the reservation under Holly Golightly; I suppose we will get there first."

The fearsome threesome locked arms together and almost skipped to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you think Alice will like Edward? Will she warn Bella as she did with Anthony? Will they get caught by the paparazzi? Could Edward's mood swing again? Dinner will be. Next, a short chapter compared to this one.


End file.
